


Cute Subway Guy

by isthatbloodonhisshirt (wasterella)



Series: Adara Birthday Celebration [27]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Derek's Eyebrow Language, Don’t copy to another site, Fluff, Getting Together, Getting to Know Each Other, M/M, Mutual Pining, Pining Derek Hale, Pining Stiles Stilinski, Subways
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-29
Updated: 2018-12-29
Packaged: 2019-09-29 17:51:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17208083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wasterella/pseuds/isthatbloodonhisshirt
Summary: That morning turned out to be interesting, as well, because there was a drunk guy passed out in one of the seats, and three stops after Derek had gotten on, a police officer came onto the subway and he and the drunk guy had an argument. The train hadn’t left the station yet and the whole system was on hold because of it.Derek would’ve been annoyed, because it was messing with his schedule, but cute subway guy was making up for the delay because he kept making faces at Derek, mimicking the conversation happening. Derek actually laughed a little too loudly at one point, and it had the cop turn to shoot him a scathing look.





	Cute Subway Guy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [adara](https://archiveofourown.org/users/adara/gifts).



> Happy Birthday [Adara](https://archiveofourown.org/users/adara/pseuds/adara)!!!
> 
> Teen Wolf (c) Jeff Davis

When Derek had first moved, he honestly hadn’t known what to expect. He used to be close enough to work to drive in, and he had a parking spot so it wasn’t a hassle going from his apartment to his job.

But when his crazy neighbour got a little _too_  crazy, he decided he needed to move before he ended up getting murdered. She’d already broken into his apartment twice, and was insistent that they were lovers in a past life and really, Derek didn’t have time for this kind of insanity.

So, he’d moved. And he’d tried driving to work, but the traffic was _horrendous_ , and one of the new guys _always_  parked in his spot, and gas prices were astronomical. He lasted three weeks before Erica insisted he should just take the subway with her.

Derek didn’t really _do_  subways. He’d only been on the New York subway once in his life, and he’d gotten his wallet stolen, so he didn’t have fond memories. But, after weighing the pros and cons, and being bullied by both Laura _and_  Erica, he grudgingly agreed that he would just ride the train.

And so, that was how he found himself outside the subway station at quarter past six in the morning, briefcase in one hand, travel mug of coffee in the other, and tilting his wrist slightly so he could check the time on his watch while waiting for Erica to show up. She wasn’t late or anything, but he liked being prompt, and he didn’t want to be late to work because they missed a train by five seconds.

Thankfully, she appeared two minutes later and brought him downstairs. They went through the turnstiles—Derek tapping his card, which he’d bought over the weekend—and then went to the platform down the stairs on the right. Erica was half unconscious, and tried to steal his coffee, but he just held it out of reach—which was easy, since she was short as shit compared to him—and waited for the train to arrive.

Once it did, he scowled, because it was busy. Not so busy that they would be crammed in like sardines, but busy enough that there were no seats. Erica just moved to the back of the train and leaned against an open area, Derek following her and pressing himself against the opposite side. He almost lost his footing when the train began to move and Erica grinned.

“You get used to it. Wake me up when we get there.”

She closed her eyes and proceeded to pass out. While standing up. On a subway. In heels.

It was actually impressive.

Rolling his eyes and sipping at his coffee, he looked around at all the other morning commuters, eyes pausing on a guy at the other end of the car.

He was holding onto the bar above his head, messenger bag over one shoulder, and eyes on the book he was reading, held in one hand. He even turned the pages with the one hand, it was impressive. Like Erica sleeping. Derek supposed people who’d been riding the subway their whole lives probably just got used to it.

Derek didn’t mean to stare, but he was bored, and the guy was cute. Evidently the staring was felt, because before Derek could look away, the cute guy glanced up and saw Derek staring. Instead of being all weird about it, the guy just smiled at him before going back to his book.

Derek hadn’t had the chance to smile back, and was kind of annoyed at himself. He wasn’t really a big smiler, but the guy had been nice enough to offer him one, and he was _cute_.

When they reached the next stop, Erica startled awake because a couple had just come into their car, arguing loudly.

“I didn’t _mean_  to sleep with her, it just sort of _happened_!” the guy insisted loudly, the tone going off to signal the doors closing.

The girl rounded on him and shoved him hard against the door. “Oh it _happened_?! What, did you _happen_  to have your dick out and she _happened_  to fall onto it?!”

“Jessica, it didn’t _mean_  anything!”

Derek watched the exchange, kind of amused that this guy was actually trying to argue his way out of this. When the girl moved away from him, throwing her arms in the air and still chewing him out, Derek saw the cute guy also watching the exchange.

They made eye contact and cute subway guy rolled his eyes, then mimed blowing his brains out. Derek let out a small laugh and shook his head. The two of them kept watching the exchange—along with half the car—and when it came out that the dude had slept with Jessica’s _sister_ , cute subway guy pretended to gasp dramatically. Derek raised his eyebrows in shock and the two of them laughed a little.

Three stops later, Jessica and her very clearly now ex-boyfriend left the car and it was quiet again. There were a few more people who’d boarded during their exchange, so cute subway guy was a little obscured, but Derek shifted a little so he could see a bit of his face.

He’d gone back to his book, but he was smiling a little bit, as if their non-verbal exchange had been amusing. Which it had been. To Derek, at least.

Cute subway guy got off one stop before Derek and Erica, and Derek watched him walk away towards the stairs up until the train started moving and he was out of sight. When their stop came up, Derek shoved Erica awake—“Nice, Derek. You’re super polite.”—and then exited the train car with her.

They headed up the stairs, and then parted ways at the top, since Erica was going to get coffee and Derek had brought his own.

He refused to pay five dollars for something he could make at home, and the coffee at work, while technically free, tasted like garbage. He _swore_  they hadn’t changed the grounds in the machine since before he’d started working there, it was the only explanation.

Derek got to his desk and organized himself for his day, saying a gruff good morning to everyone who passed and wished him the same. Eventually, Erica sauntered in and perched on the edge of his desk, her skirt riding up and making half the guys in the place pause to stare.

Derek had known Erica since they were nine, and he was _extremely_  gay, so all that did was remind him to jot down that he needed to buy Erica a new _longer_  skirt for Christmas. Ever since she’d lost eighty pounds she’d started dressing a little too provocatively, in his opinion. Not that he had a problem with it, she could wear what she wanted, but this was an office and she should save her more revealing outfits for casual outings. 

At least she was married to someone who loved her for who she was and not her looks, considering she’d still been overweight when she’d gotten married.

Boyd was a literal saint, in Derek’s opinion. Erica was a monster.

“So,” she said, leaning forward to poke his nose with her free hand. “How was your first subway experience?”

“Don’t you have work to do?”

“Come on, was it horrible? Was it awful? Are you gonna go home and cry about it in your journal?”

Derek gave her a look and she grinned, taking a sip of her coffee and getting off his desk. She left lipstick behind on her lid, making Derek glad he hadn’t let her steal any of his drink, and then called she’d pick him up on her way out after work so they could head home together.

Without really meaning to, Derek idly wondered if cute subway guy would be on the same train home, too.

* * *

Cute subway guy was not, in fact, on the same train home. Which was a shame. But he _was_  on the same train into work the next day. Erica seemed to get on the same car every morning, and it seemed cute subway guy did the same thing, because he was in the exact same spot as the previous morning, hand on the overhead bar, book in his other hand, and messenger bag across his shoulder.

Derek obediently went to stand with Erica, who promptly passed out again, but he kept his eye on cute subway guy. After one stop, he glanced up, as if to check where they were, then turned his head and seemed to notice Derek again. He smiled, just like yesterday, and Derek managed to smile back this time before cute subway guy went back to his book.

Nothing exciting happened on the train that morning, though when one of the patrons began to snore rather loudly from their spot in one of the seats between him and cute subway guy, they caught each other’s eyes and laughed about it.

Derek watched him exit once more, wondering where he worked and if it would be weird if he ever tried to talk to him. The subway was usually silent in the morning, barring the fight from the day before, and Erica even confirmed that no one ever really spoke because it was too early and they were all miserable from having to head to work.

It was a shame, because Derek would’ve liked to talk to him, find out his story, what his name was, where he worked, if he wanted to grab a cup of coffee sometime. But he knew he wouldn’t do that, Derek wasn’t the kind of person to just make conversation with a cute stranger.

Derek couldn’t even make conversation with his own sister and best friend, he _certainly_  couldn’t pull it off with a stranger.

And sadly, he wondered if maybe he’d never get the chance, because when he climbed onto the train the next morning and sought out cute subway guy, he wasn’t there. Derek was disappointed, and figured maybe he’d taken another train, or was in another car, or maybe he was even off today. He was right on one of those fronts, because the next morning, cute subway guy was back.

They exchanged smiles almost right away, because cute subway guy had actually looked up when the doors opened and had spotted Derek coming through the far one. It was a bit too much to hope that maybe he’d been looking for him, but Derek could dream.

That morning turned out to be interesting, as well, because there was a drunk guy passed out in one of the seats, and three stops after Derek had gotten on, a police officer came onto the subway and he and the drunk guy had an argument. The train hadn’t left the station yet and the whole system was on hold because of it.

Derek would’ve been annoyed, because it was messing with his schedule, but cute subway guy was making up for the delay because he kept making faces at Derek, mimicking the conversation happening. Derek actually laughed a little too loudly at one point, and it had the cop turn to shoot him a scathing look.

It took almost ten minutes for the drunk guy to get taken off the train and once it started moving again, cute subway guy mimed drinking and then pretended to stumble around a bit. Derek let out another laugh, shaking his head, and Erica peeked open one eye.

“What’s so damn funny?”

“Your face,” he replied, and she scoffed before closing her eye again.

Cute subway guy was there again on Friday, and Derek actually _did_  think maybe he was watching for him, because he was looking right at Derek when he climbed onto the train again. Derek smiled back and went to stand with Erica, but kept eye contact with cute subway guy.

He pointed towards cute subway guy with the hand holding his travel mug, miming a book with both hands as best he could, considering they were both holding something. The guy held the book up in inquiry and Derek nodded, trying to ask with his eyebrows if it was any good.

Evidently, cute subway guy was fluent in eyebrow, because he shrugged and then rocked his head from side to side in a clear indication of, ‘It’s okay.’ Then his eyes went to Erica and he laughed. Derek looked at her and saw she was trying to use her hands as a pillow against the side of the train car. He looked back at cute subway guy and rolled his eyes.

Cute subway guy motioned him in inquiry, as if to ask why he wasn’t sleeping. Derek just held the coffee up again and he got a nod of understanding.

When more people climbed on, it was harder for them to continue their silent conversation, but Derek actually felt a little happy. He didn’t know _why_  it was easier talking to him through eyebrows and facial expressions, but it was a lot less intimidating than walking over to him and asking for his name.

Though calling him ‘cute subway guy’ was a little long in his head, but he figured he’d stick to it. He _was_  the cute subway guy, so Derek was going to forever dub him as such. He was fucking adorable, with a slightly upturned nose, sparkling brown eyes, wind-blown brown hair and a spattering of moles across his face and neck. His skin was pale, but not sickly pale, and he had a bright smile, his teeth had almost blinded Derek the first time he’d smiled at him.

He had to be at _least_  5'10", because he could comfortably reach the bar above his head, and he likely worked in some kind of retail, because he was wearing black slacks with a different graphic tee every day. He probably pulled a work shirt on over his tee when he got to work.

Today, when cute subway guy stepped off the train, he turned to smile and half wave at Derek. Derek smiled back, but his hands were full, so waving was a bit difficult. He watched him walk away again, and sighed when the train moved and he was out of sight.

He really _was_  super freaking cute.

* * *

Derek figured that whatever job cute subway guy had, he had random days off throughout the week. He seemed to work mornings all the time, but there would be one or two days depending on the week where he didn’t see him in the mornings. Those were always sad times for Derek, but he usually found solace in the knowledge that he’d see him the following morning.

One week, he saw him all five days in a row, and hoped that meant he had the weekend off and wasn’t working overtime or anything. He didn’t know, since he never took the subway on the weekends that early in the morning, but despite his obvious all-over-the-place schedule, cute subway guy always looked happy.

He always smiled pleasantly at Derek, and he always seemed to be well rested. He never had bags under his eyes, and he had a new book at least once every two weeks, suggesting he read a lot.

Derek always asked him how the books were with his eyebrows and facial expressions. Usually he got a response about it being all right, though once he got an emphatic nod and a thumbs up, along with the book angled his way so he could see the title. Derek’s favourite reaction so far was when he’d asked how a book was and cute subway guy had pretended to gag. He motioned that he only had a bit of the book left to go though, so Derek assumed he was so close to the end he figured he’d just finish it.

Occasionally they had interesting mornings. There were cops on the subway at least once a month, and there were always arguments or drunk people around. One morning, Derek had almost crossed the subway to yank someone away from cute subway guy because two guys were having a heated argument and kept bashing into him when they shoved each other.

Realistically, he knew cute subway guy could just _move_ , but he didn’t. He just gave Derek these ‘can you _believe_  this bullshit?!’ looks and then returned to his book. He ended up getting knocked over into two women seated beside him and that was the first time Derek heard him speak.

“Oh my God, I’m so sorry! I’m so, so sorry!”

“It’s okay, it’s not your fault,” one of the women had insisted, helping him straighten again while the other glared at the two fighting men. “Are you okay?”

“I’m totally fine, I’m so sorry. I didn’t mean to fall into you.”

“It’s okay, really. No harm done.”

Cute subway guy had moved then, a little further from the two arguing and fighting men, and had turned to give Derek an embarrassed look. Derek mouthed, ‘Are you okay?’ and cute subway guy mimed back that he was fine, barring his pride.

It actually made riding the subway tolerable every day. Derek knew he had non-verbal conversations with cute subway guy to look forward to, and he liked their good morning smiles and good bye waves, along with whatever they decided to not-chat about in between.

Derek loved his smile, and found the way he rolled his eyes hilarious, because his entire head went with it. It was adorable, and he really wanted to speak to him.

He didn’t know if maybe they were both shy, or if they didn’t know how to approach the other, because while Derek never went to talk to cute subway guy, it hadn’t exactly escaped his notice that cute subway guy didn’t come talk to him, either.

It was now month four of riding the subway. Derek had just raised his hand holding the travel mug in farewell when cute subway guy climbed off the train when Erica spoke, her eyes still closed and resting back against the inside of the car.

“Why don’t you just _talk_  to him?” she demanded sleepily.

“Who?” Derek asked innocently.

She peeked open one eye to give him a look. “The guy you’re always making faces with in the morning. I’m sleeping, not stupid.”

“What would I even say?” Derek demanded with a sigh.

“‘Hi,’ for starters. ‘My name is Derek, I like your bag, wanna get coffee’? You know, normal people stuff?”

“If he wanted to have coffee, he’d come talk to me.”

“Maybe he says the exact same thing to _his_  best friend, too. ‘Oh, there’s this murderous looking dude on the train who smiles at me every now and then, but if he wanted coffee, he’d come talk to me.’”

“I’m not murderous looking,” Derek insisted with a scowl.

“Honey, you make serial killers quake in their boots.” She patted his chest, then pushed herself off the side of the car, moving to the door when it opened.

Derek followed her out, hurrying after her and tapping his card while going through the turnstile. “He isn’t interested, he’s just being friendly.”

“Uh huh,” she said, rolling her eyes. She stopped at the top of the stairs, forcing Derek to stop, as well. People moved around them, some giving them dirty looks since they were in the way, but Erica just poked him in the chest. “Let’s make a deal, then. Tomorrow, you talk to him. If he doesn’t wanna go for coffee, then we will switch train cars immediately and pretend he never existed. If, however, he _does_  want to go for coffee, you are going to buy me the nicest, most expensive diamond necklace I can find from that boutique down the street. Deal?”

“On one condition,” Derek said, pointing at her. “This is _only_  in effect tomorrow. If he’s not on the subway tomorrow, then the deal’s off and neither of us win.”

“Deal.” She held out her hand and he shook it, realizing the second he did that it meant he’d have to _speak_  to cute subway guy.

When morning came around, he wasn’t sure if he was happy or sad to find out that cute subway guy wasn’t on the train that day.

* * *

Derek was having the _worst_  morning. For starters, his downstairs neighbours had been partying all damn night and it had kept him up until well past three in the morning. Then he’d slept through his first alarm, which meant he had ten minutes _less_  time to get ready than usual—though thank _God_  he had two alarms!

Then, his coffee machine decided to go on the fritz and he didn’t have time to figure out what was wrong so he just unplugged it and gave up on being caffeinated today. He had to rush to meet Erica at the subway, with her actually arriving first for once, and he was positive if cute subway guy wasn’t there today, he was going to murder someone.

They made it to their usual train with literally a second to spare, and Derek instantly turned to find cute subway guy. He relaxed instantly when their eyes met, cute subway guy smiling at him like he always did and Derek managing a smile back despite his horrible mood.

He went to stand in his usual spot with Erica, who gave him a look because he _still_  hadn’t spoken to cute subway guy yet. But, a deal was a deal, and he hadn’t been there the day they’d agreed on, so Derek was allowed to keep pining from afar.

Sighing and getting comfortable against his side of the car, he turned to look over at cute subway guy and saw him staring back. He made an unhappy face, raising his eyebrows in inquiry, and Derek held up and waved his empty hand in answer. Cute subway guy gasped and slapped his book against his chest in shock. Derek managed a small laugh and then made a fake angry face.

Cute subway guy nodded in understanding, seeming to realize Derek was saying he was grumpy when he didn’t have his coffee in the morning. It also made Derek remember that it meant he’d have to go buy some when he got to work. No _way_  was he drinking the garbage water their office supplied, he’d rather pay five dollars for a coffee.

There was a loud woman on her phone a few seats from where Derek was standing, bitching about the fact that she’d called the police and hung up after changing her mind and was angry they’d shown up at her door asking if there was a problem.

Derek cocked an eyebrow and looked over at cute subway guy, who was squinting at the woman, clearly not understanding her logic. When he and Derek locked eyes, he made a clear ‘what the fuck’ face and Derek just shrugged and nodded his head towards the lady before rolling his eyes. Logic was lost on some people, unfortunately.

This ride seemed longer than usual, probably because he was grumpier, but cute subway guy kept making faces at him, evidently trying to cheer him up, so that was nice. He waved when his stop came up and Derek waved back, with his whole hand, for once. He watched him walk away until the train pulled out of the station and sighed, thunking his head back against the side of the car.

“I should talk to him,” he said, mostly to himself.

“Yes, you should,” Erica responded with her eyes closed.

“You really should.”

Derek turned, startled, to the old woman who was sitting beside where he was standing. She was on the train every morning, as well, but she was always doing crosswords and he honestly hadn’t realized anyone other than Erica had noticed their exchanges. He wondered if everyone who regularly boarded this car had noticed, and felt a little embarrassed, now.

When the subway stopped, Derek nodded awkwardly to the old woman, who just smiled to herself while continuing to work on her crossword, and then hurried off the train. Erica was laughing, but he just shoved her before going through the turnstile. They headed up the stairs, and Derek remembered he’d have to go buy coffee.

He tagged along with Erica, walking two blocks with her before scowling because she was going to Starbucks. Their coffee was fine, but it was _severely_  overpriced and he didn’t want to spend eight dollars on a fucking coffee.

“I’ll see you at work.”

“Starbucks not good enough for you?” she asked with a grin.

“I’m not dropping eight dollars for something I can make at home for two. I’ll see you later.”

He knew there were a lot of coffee shops in the area, so he just kept walking while looking around. He found another independently owned coffee shop on the next block, and when he walked in checking the board, he found the prices to be far more reasonable.

There was a clatter behind the till and a loud, “I got it!” before he focussed on the person who’d practically hip-checked their coworker out of the way.

Derek was startled to see cute subway guy behind the till, smiling broadly and ignoring the annoyed look from his coworker behind him, who was moving towards the coffee machines and muttering under his breath.

“Hi, hello, good morning,” cute subway guy said in a rush. “Welcome. What can I get you?”

Derek couldn’t help the small laugh that escaped him when he approached the counter, eyes skirting to the nametag on his shirt.

Stiles. Cute subway guy’s name was Stiles.

“I’d like a coffee, please.”

“Sure thing, we have coffee here, no problem. Uh, what size? Anything to go with it? Cream? Sugar? A pastry? Really, anything goes.”

Derek laughed again, because cute subway guy—Stiles—was so excited to see him it was kind of adorable. It was making his bad morning better, and Derek finally had two answers about him. What his name was, and where he worked.

“A large, please. Black. Extra hot, if that’s possible.”

“Yup,” Stiles said, popping his ‘p’ while writing on the cup. He seemed to be writing a lot for what Derek had ordered. “And, uh, what name? You know, for the cup. To make sure no one else takes it by accident.”

Derek smiled, because the place had one other customer, who was already seated with a drink. So Stiles obviously wanted his name, same as Derek had wanted his.

“Derek.”

“Derek,” Stiles said while writing it down. “Great name. Awesome name, totally suits you.” He grinned at Derek. “I’m Stiles. I mean, obviously.” He motioned his nametag and rolled his eyes.

“Nice to meet you.”

“You too.” Stiles smiled at him, then stood there holding his cup and the sharpie he’d been using. His coworker cleared his throat and Stiles jumped, then looked over at him. “Right! Coffee! Life’s blood!” He handed the cup over to his coworker, who rolled his eyes and seemed to be in a bad mood. That, or he didn’t like how energetic Stiles was. Which was funny, because that was _exactly_  what Derek liked about him.

“How much do I owe you?” Derek asked, pulling his wallet out.

“Oh, first one’s on the house,” Stiles insisted, waving his hand. “Yup. All good. No charge.”

Derek _knew_  that wasn’t true, but he just laughed and pulled a five dollar bill from his wallet anyway, dropping it into the mug on the counter labelled ‘tips.’ Stiles beamed at him and then turned when his coworker held the cup back out to him.

Stiles took it and carefully placed a lid on it, then held it out to Derek with another brilliant smile. “I hope this helps improve your morning.”

“Thank you. I hope you have a good day.”

Derek offered him another smile, then turned to leave, heading for the door. He almost paused on his way out, because this would’ve been the _perfect_  opportunity to ask him out to coffee—or, for any beverage, really, considering where he worked—but he just... he didn’t want to make a fool of himself. He really, _really_  didn’t want to get turned down.

He didn’t know anything _about_  cute subway guy, Stiles. What if he was just extra friendly? What if he was straight? What if he had a girlfriend? What if he was already dating his coworker? Derek would feel like an idiot thinking he was excited to see him every morning because he liked him. No, he didn’t want to ruin a good thing, best he just... let it go.

He ended up meeting Erica on his way back, because she’d waited for him outside the Starbucks and it was only half a block away from where Derek had been.

“Why do you have a dopey smile on your face?” she asked, reaching up to poke him in the cheek.

“No reason,” Derek insisted, still smiling.

“Mm hm. What’d you get? Why is there like, a million words on the side of your cup?”

Derek remembered Stiles writing for a long time on his cup and he shifted his hold on it so he could turn it around and read what it said. He stopped instantly.

_‘Dear Hot Subway Dude,_   
_We make faces on the daily, and I’d like to get to know you._   
_If you’re into that, call me._   
_If not, I hope we can still make faces on the daily :)_   
_Stiles’_

There was a number beneath Stiles’ name, and Derek instantly turned around to hurry back to the coffee shop, calling back to a confused Erica that he was going to be late and to let his boss know.

Derek made it back to the coffee shop in under a minute, Stiles and his coworker behind the counter and having a heated discussion about something until he’d opened the door. Stiles turned to glance at him, a greeting on his lips, and seemed startled to see Derek back.

“Is everything okay? Was the coffee not good?” he asked, looking a little nervous.

Derek stopped in front of him at the counter and spoke before he could talk himself out of it. “I get off work at five. Did you want to grab dinner?”

Stiles seemed startled, and then a smile so wide spread across his face it was almost painful to look at. “Yeah. Yeah, that’s—yes. Sure. That sounds great.”

“Great,” Derek said, feeling a little out of breath. “Great. Um, pick you up here at five-fifteen?”

“Yeah, sure.” Stiles was still grinning. “I’ll see you then.”

“Great,” Derek repeated. “I’m gonna...” He motioned behind himself with his briefcase. “See you at five-fifteen.”

“Yeah, see you then.”

Derek nodded while walking backwards, then turned and almost walked right into the door. He managed _not_  to make an idiot of himself and left the coffee shop, walking a little until he was out of sight and then setting his briefcase down so he could pull his phone out of his pocket and program Stiles’ number into it.

He was smiling so much when he walked into the office that Erica asked if he got laid while he was out.

Derek figured she could wait until tomorrow morning to find out he and cute subway guy were going on a date.

Served her right for being a bitch.

Derek couldn’t _wait_  for five-fifteen.

**END.**

**Author's Note:**

> I had WAY too much fun writing this one...
> 
> Come chill with me on [Tumblr](https://isthatbloodonhisshirt.tumblr.com/).  
> (If it still exists by the time you read this lol)


End file.
